A Life Worth Living
by namkrowa91
Summary: Deathly Hollows spoilers! With Voldemort defeated, will another rise to take his place? Is Harry’s marriage as glorious as the world thinks? And what about Draco Malfoy? Ginny!Harry!Draco, slash, mpreg…M for precaution.


**WARNING! If you have ****NOT**** read **_**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows**_**, please do not read this book. This story contains HEAVY spoilers.**

**Disclaimer:** Only a few characters will be mine. The rest belong to JK Rowling.

**Summary: **Deathly Hollows spoilers! With Voldemort defeated, will another rise to take his place? Is Harry's marriage as glorious as the world thinks? And what about Draco Malfoy? Ginny!Harry!Draco, slash, m-preg…M for precaution.

**Beginning Author's Notes:** This will be the first and only author note at the top of the story…I hope. I just need to explain a few things: this story does take place after _Deathly Hollows_. Harry is 37, the year is 2017. James Potter is in the second year, Albus Potter in the first.

Oh, and this IS a slash story. If you don't like that kind of material, don't read. I'm breaking up a marriage because I think it's absolutely…horrible. Not that kind of shipper, y'know?

**Chapter One:** A Baby and Tears

_Sometime in 1998..._

Throughout history, Ottery St. Catchpool has had its share of Muggle and Magical families alike. The two very different people have always seemed to find ways to get along. The Wizarding families, such as the Weasley and Lovegood families, had found ways to conceal their home from prying Muggle eyes, and the Muggles wouldn't be the wiser.

The small village was one of the places spared of Lord Voldemort's wrath. No family in the village, however, was more grateful than the Luxford family. Shortly before the fall of Voldemort, Bradford and Patricia Luxford had a child. It was no ordinary child, though, and they could tell.

Days later, Harry Potter defeated Voldemort.

**The Boy Who Lived Frees Wizarding World from You-Know-Who!**

The headline was plastered everywhere on _The Daily Prophet_, a paper in which the truth was finally being printed. With the destruction of the Lovegood home, _The Quibbler_ no longer provided the Magical community with the…quality entertainment they deserved. Many people were quite happy - Voldemort was gone and old Xeno Lovegood wasn't printing garbage anymore.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Patricia Luxford held her new baby boy in her arms, making small cooing noises down at the small bundle. It looked back up at her with piercing blue eyes, the kind of eyes that seemed to be looking deep into the soul of anybody they looked at. The baby, for only being a couple of days old, was already very large and had taken his first steps. Patricia didn't think anything odd of this - the babies produced by witch and wizard always had some strange talent about them, so this wasn't anything unordinary.

Bradford, however, suspected something extraordinary. The man knew that, through the various Healers and Muggle doctors he had talked to, that babies were no supposed to walk or be this big at a few days old. Something was wrong, very wrong…

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Nineteen years later…_

The Potter and Weasley family stood on Platform 9 and ¾, watching as their children departed on the Hogwarts Express. Harry was holding a crying Ginny while Ron was silently calming down Hermione. The two women now realized how Mrs. Weasley must have felt whenever she saw the lot of them off on the train.

"Will it be like this every time?" Ginny asked, looking up at Harry, her eyes wet. "I can't do it much longer. Once already with James, now with Albus…and, and in two more years all three of them will be off!"

Harry didn't understand the process behind Ginny's thinking, but comforted her all the same. "Don't worry," he said quietly, wrapping an arm around her and running his hand through her hair. "Hogwarts is safer than ever now. There's nothing that can possibly happen there."

"Harry, I know, but…" Ginny paused, looking over at Hermione. She felt a little better, noticing Hermione was in the same boat as she was. Suddenly she felt embarrassed. "Think of what these people will be saying about me," she groaned, covering her face with her hands.

Harry continued playing with Ginny's hair, turning slightly to face Ron and Hermione. "We'll be going," he mouthed, his eyes darting down towards Ginny before looking back up at Ron, who gave him a knowing smile. Harry waved with his free hand and led Ginny back through the barrier to their car at King's Cross.

"Harry, let's just go home," Ginny said after they got into the car, her face still wet from her tears. "I…I just want to spend the rest of the night with you."

Harry looked over at her and gave her a loving smile before turning the small car on. There was only one thing on his mind right now, a certain blond-haired man…

**Author's Note:** It's short, but a few things needed explaining. I didn't want to leave it too short so the part at King's Cross was added in. The next chapter will be much longer. Your comments are appreciated.


End file.
